Simba's Human Sister
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A young girl named Fiona became a member of Mufasa's pride after she survived a dreadful plane crash and then became a sister to a young cub named Simba, but when tragedy strikes again, Fiona must know how to survive under Scar's rule. She must know how to survive if she wants to be brave for her parents.
1. Tragic Things Strikes

There was a family of three, a man, a woman and their seven year old daughter named Fiona. They were on a plane going to Cape Town in South Africa, but something was horribly wrong with the plane.

The wings were wearing off, and the plane was starting to loose altitude. Poor Fiona clutched her mother's hand while she said in a panic, "Mommy!" They held on for dear life and then the plane crashed really hard. Fiona opened her eyes and checked if her parents are still alive, but they're not. She got out of her seat and started to run to see where she is. She got outside to see that she is in the savannas. Fiona looked around to see if there is anyone who would help her. She yelled, "HELP! Someone. Anyone. Help." She knows that no one would hear her cries for help.

Fiona started to cry over the loss of her parents. She is the survivor of a plane crash and she has no one left now. She said while she sobbed, "Mommy. Daddy. I want my mommy." Fiona started to feel like she was all alone till she heard a twig snap and the grass moving. Fiona was crying that she failed to see a lion looking at her.

Fiona turned around to see what was that sound that caused the grass to move. She gasped when she saw a lion looking at her and she started to go away and hide behind a tree. Fiona was hesitated of getting to safety. She noticed the lion coming close to her and she backed away a bit so the lion won't eat her alive, but it didn't eat her. The lion told her that he won't hurt her.

This surprised Fiona that the lion can talk and the lion told her that he's king of the pride lands Mufasa and the little girl told the king all about what has happened and to her surprise, he took her in back to her home.

Fiona got surprised by this offer and she didn't know what to say at all. So she followed the mighty lion to his home.


	2. Fiona's Welcome to Pride Rock

Little did Fiona know that her life is about to be changed forever. Then they reached their destination and Fiona got amazed. When she saw a rock formation and Mufasa said to her, "Fiona, welcome to Pride Rock." Fiona didn't know what to say more about this rock. As they were climbing up, Fiona began to feel uneasy.

She saw that some lionesses were looking at her and she heard them talk, "It's a human girl. What's she doing here? Isn't it the one who is going to be with us? She looks a bit scared."

Fiona was then told to wait here and she nodded her head slowly. She then sat down. It took a few minutes for her to wait a bit then Mufasa came back and this time with his queen and the hornbill. The hornbill told her that he's called Zazu and he too has heard about her.

Mufasa told her that his queen is named Sarabi and she would be delighted to take her in as her own daughter.

Fiona smiled at the lion couple. She is about to have a family that are animals. She couldn't believe that it's about to happen to her. Then when it was time to sleep, Mufasa told her that it will be a big day for her and her little brother soon.

There will be a presentation for her and her little lion brother named Simba. Fiona felt nervous in her stomach. She doesn't know anything about being a human sister to a cub. At all really. Mufasa told her that it will be ok.

Fiona took a deep breath and exhaled.

She hopes that the animals will know that she meant no harm. Then word spread all around about the little human girl living with the pride. Even Mufasa's brother has heard about it and he was not pleased at all.

Fiona's life with the pride is about to begin. She is about to become a princess of the pride lands and Simba's human sister at the same time.

Fiona's clothes have also changed, she started to wear native clothes since her clothes were ruined a bit from the plane wreck. She was not sure about this. She is not sure that she will be a princess of the pride.


End file.
